


what a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away

by catsinouterspace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Noctis' neighbour loves Christmas carols, Noctis loves sleep.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	what a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnalsky13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalsky13/gifts).



Noctis paused outside the door of the apartment next to him, his brain finally catching up with his movements, as the being woken up by Jingle Bell Rock brain fog left. Sure, maybe he should have been awake of his own violation before two in the afternoon but that was beside the point. The point was the off-key singing behind the door. It was only now that Noctis had made it upstairs and was face to face with the offending apartment that he realised what the consequences of his actions would be. Yeah, he could knock and ask his neighbour to keep it down but that would require actually talking to his neighbours, something that he had successfully managed to avoid since moving in two months ago despite the real estate agent’s promise of a “tight knit community.”

The music suddenly screeched to a halt and the door swung open, Noctis’ neighbour still singing the final lines of the song.

Noctis blinked once. There was no way he could play it off as if he hadn’t been intending on talking to his upstairs neighbour, his hand was still raised as if about to knock.

The blond stared at him for half a second, before his face broke into a smile, Noctis felt his stomach flip, his neighbour had the sort of smile which seemed to light up his whole face, scratch that, his smile seemed to radiate beyond his face filling the hall way with a light that wasn’t there before. “You must be my new neighbour!” Prompto said as way of greeting, politely skipping over a definition of what “new” was, holding out his hand to shake, “I’m Prompto.”

“Noctis.” They shook on it.

Prompto was still looking at him with that stupidly adorable smile as if waiting for something else, “So how can I help you?”

A quick succession of thoughts suddenly occurred to Noctis; first he was standing inbetween Prompto and the exit to his apartment, two he had clearly been making his way to Prompto’s apartment, and three it was too late past his move for him to brush it off as a _meeting the neighbours_ visit. “I uh,” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, his face beginning to blush, he really didn’t want to tell Prompto that he was here to ask him to turn his music down, the man just looked so… joyful? And Noctis felt like the grinch, like he was ready to send Tiny Tim directly to his death, “wanted to see if I could borrow a cup of sugar?” The sensical part of Noctis’ brain, the part that apparently wasn’t connected to his mouth, groaned. _A cup of sugar? Really?_ What old rerun of a sitcom did he think he was in? There was literally a grocery store half a block from here.

Prompto however did not seemed phased, “Oh of course! I’ll just grab some,” He gestured for Noctis to follow behind him, the apartment was the exact same layout as Noctis’, same lounge, same kitchen, same corridor leading to the bedroom, but a lot more work had gone into the presentation of this space. Photographs adorned the walls, a few were blown up and framed and even Noctis’ untrained eyes could see the skill in them.

“Christmas baking?” Prompto asked as he opened a cupboard door.

“Uh, yeah.” Noctis had never even turned the oven in his apartment on, his kitchen solely used to house the utensils he needed for whatever uber eats he had ordered. “Gingerbread.”

* * *

“Ignis, I need your help.” Noctis opened with way of greeting when he heard the phone pick up before Ignis even had a chance to utter a hello.

Ignis was immediately all business, “What’s wrong? Are you at your apartment? I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“Relax Iggy, I just needed some help with cooki-“

“Call the fire department no-“

“There is no fire!” Noctis exclaimed, sure there may have been a _small_ incident the last time that Noctis had attempted to cook but _really._

“Oh.” Ignis paused, “How can I help?”

“How do you make ginger bread?”

The second of silence on the other line was as close to shocked as Noctis had ever seen Ignis. The other man quickly recovered, rattling off a list of instructions and a promise to be there soon to make sure that Noctis’ kitchen remained fire free.

* * *

Noctis opened the door to his apartment to find a fresh pot of tea being taken off the stove, after his phone call with Ignis he’d been sent to grab a list of groceries; turns out you need a lot more than sugar to make gingerbread.

Ignis had brought with him a baking tray, mixing bowl, measuring cups and cookie cutters in the shapes of little pine trees. As Noctis entered Ignis grabbed the bags from him, filling his now empty hand with a cup of tea.

Noctis had barely had the chance to take a sip before Ignis was staring at him quizzically again. “Why the interest in cooking now?” Ignis nodded his head towards the bench, “And why does your kitchen have only energy drinks and half a pack of sugar?”

“The uh, sugar is from my neighbour.” Noctis decided to forgo addressing the rest of Ignis’ concerns.

Ignis waited for the remaining explanation, but when none was forthcoming, launched into a speech on the importance of mixing the dry ingredients first, standing up to pull the groceries out of bags and telling Noctis what to measure.

Noctis may not be a particularly gifted chef but under Ignis’ careful instruction one would be hard pressed to bring anything out of the kitchen that wasn’t perfect which is why in less than half an hour Noctis was pulling out slightly pudgy looking golden Christmas trees from the oven.

The smell of the cookies baking had been enough for him to anticipate the results but watching them sit cooling on the stove was nothing short of torture. His whole kitchen smelt of cinnamon and ginger. Ignis bid Noctis a farewell, having a c lass to attend for his thesis, telling him to keep the cooking equipment, “Maybe even get some use of it.” As soon as the door was shut Noctis grabbed a cookie, stuffing into his mouth, he instantly regretted the decision, although delicious it was _possible_ he should have heeded the other man’s warning about cooling periods.

* * *

Noctis had expected to just drop off some of the cookies he made at Prompto’s and beat a hasty retreat; return to steadfastly ignoring everyone in the apartment but he’d been ushered in with a delighted, “Oh my god I love ginger bread! You shouldn’t have!” and now stood with a cup of hot coco in his hand because “cookies taste better dunked.”

“Wow, I didn’t realise there was a chef living below me this whole time.” Prompto moaned around the cookie, and Noctis couldn’t help blushing at the sound, _really?_ Noctis asked himself, objectifying his neighbour _already?_

“I can’t take all the credit, I basically just measured out ingredients.”

Prompto snorted, “Isn’t that what cooking is?”

Noctis shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Anyway, if it gets me food like this in return feel free to borrow whatever you want,” Prompto gestured around the kitchen, a dorky smile taking over his face.


End file.
